Family Matters
by iwannasingwithkurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine future!fic. Come see how Kurt and Blaine handle being fathers as their daughter turns fourteen. This is for my eleventy-first reviewer dreb07 for my other story A Push in the Same General Direction. Enjoy.


"AN- Thank you dreb07 for reading and reviewing A Push in the Same General Direction. I hope that you like this future!fic story. Congratulations for being my eleventy-first reviewer! I hope this meets your expectations.

* * *

><p>Family Matters<p>

"Hey darling." Blaine's breath caught as he walked into his husband's office. Kurt has a measuring tape around his neck and pins sticking out of his lips. Blaine loved that after more than twenty-five years of knowing Kurt he still took his breath away.

Kurt looked up from his project and smiled at his husband. He took the pins out of his mouth. "You're home early." he commented glancing at the clock.

"Yep." Blaine came around the table with the sewing project on it and gathered Kurt's tall slim figure in his arms pecking him lightly on the lips. "I have a big case coming up that I have to prep for but I can do most of that here.

"So this is the big dress for Jenney?" Blaine asked indicating the fabric on the table.

"Yes. I thought these colors would look so great with her hair and complexion and eyes." Kurt was getting excited, it was their daughter's golden birthday, she was turning fourteen on the fourteenth of May. They were planning a huge surprise party and Kurt Anderson-Hummel a world famous fashion designer was doing her dress.

"So, since you are home early you can go pick up the kids from school so I can have a few more minutes before I have to put all this away." Kurt kissed Blaine as incentive even though both knew Blaine and their two kids would have thought of this as a very special treat.

"I'd love to. So I was thinking, you may need some help with this party. So I am offering my services to you all day tomorrow."

"Do we only have to do party planning things? Or can we do something a little more…" Kurt had a glint in his eyes as he searched for the perfect word. "Athletic?" he all but whispered winking.

Blaine smiled wickedly. "We could start the sports tonight." Blaine hinted pulling Kurt even closer and kissing his ear biting lightly. Kurt letting out a shivered giggle.

"I'd love to stay up late with you. But now go away so I can get some more done on this dress or it is not going to be done on time." Blaine decided it would be best to leave him to it. He wouldn't want the blame if it wasn't finished.

"I'll just get things ready for tonight then." he smirked as he tried to jump out of the way but didn't make it as Kurt swatted his butt. "Save that for tonight." Blaine laughed suggestively. He heard Kurt fake gasp as he left the office.

Kurt had the luxury of working from home almost everyday. He did have an office in the city where his staff worked. His assistants would travel back and forth more than he did and a lot of times the staff would move to the Anderson-Hummel home.

Kurt's offices were in the front of the house while the living space was in the back and the upper floors. Kurt's success was one of dreams. He had been one of the lucky interns for the very famous Christian Dior in Paris when he had finished design school. Kurt and his keen eye and superior fashion sense caught the eye of John Gilliano the president of the Dior Company. Kurt took the fashion world by storm. His climb to fame hadn't taken long at all and was now a household name almost as well known as Coco Chanel. Blaine was so proud of him.

Blaine recalled Kurt's internship in Paris. It was the only time the two of them had been apart for more than a few weeks. He had been in law school at NYU School of Law. And his love was in Paris. It was the most miserable two years of their life. Skype had been their best friend as well as Kristen's frequent flyer miles.

The two of them had been married almost as soon as Kurt's internship was over. Both of them never wanting to be apart another day in their life. Blaine still had had two years of law school left when they married and they couldn't have been happier. Two years after Blaine finished law school four after they had been married the couple decided to have a baby and with the use of Blaine's sperm and a surrogate they had a beautiful baby girl they named Jenny Elizabeth.

Kurt doted on that girl like you wouldn't believe. Blaine suspected it was because she was a mini me of Blaine himself. It was hard to believe their baby girl was all grown up.

Five years after Jenney was born Blaine and Kurt had taken a much needed retreat vacation to Africa. Thinking back on Kurt's African outfits always brought a smile to his face. But anyway… seeing the poverty there had broken their hearts and he and Kurt decided to look into adopting a child from there.

A little over a year later they welcomed two year old Patrick Jeremy from Namibia, Africa into their home. It was a wonderful feeling that their family was complete. Blaine was happy. He had the perfect husband, the perfect daughter and the perfect son. Life was great.

Blaine changed out of his suit. He should probably hurry if he wanted to make it to the elementary school and the middle school respectively before they let out.

"I just wanted to let you know I was leaving." He stuck his head back into Kurt's office before making his way to the garage. "Oh hey Tracy." Kurt's first assistant was there.

"Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt looked up and rolled his eyes. They had launched into their ongoing debate of calling him Blaine. Which of course she could never do, etc. Blaine gave up.

"Anyway I'm headed out to get the kids. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"I don't want to cook tonight, do you mind getting something for dinner?" Kurt asked as he signed some papers Tracy had handed him.

"Sure, anything special?"

"No, surprise me. And can you make sure that the kids don't come in here when they get home. I want this area to be off limits til after Jenney's birthday." Blaine blew his husband a kiss from the doorway in response.

"You guys are so cute." he heard Tracy say as he closed the door and made it to the car.

* * *

><p>"Hi daddy!" Patrick exclaimed as he climbed into the back seat of his father's car. "Where's dad? How come you get to pick us up?"<p>

"Well, your dad was still doing some work and I wasn't so I said I would come pick up my favorite boy."

"Daddy, I am your only boy." he retorted.

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't say anything about this to your dad. He might get a little jealous. Cuz he's my second favorite boy." He winked at him then turned to face the front to be ready when the line of cars in front of them moved. "Now put on your seatbelt so we can go get your sister."

Patrick got out of school half an hour before Jenney so it worked out really well with the carpool situation. Blaine pulled out if the line of parents waiting in the pickup line. The middle school was only about fifteen minutes away but there was already a long line of cars waiting for the end of school bell and their children to come pouring out.

"How 'bout we play a game while we wait." Blaine suggested to his son sitting in the back.

"Sure!" Patrick said excitedly.

Blaine plugged his ipod into the docking station. Changing it to his Disney play list. Putting it on shuffle. "K, here is how you play. When a song starts you have to see how long it takes to tell me what Disney movie it comes from. You get 2 points if you can get it before the words start, and 1 point if the words start. If you don't know it then I get a chance to guess and if I get it then I get the point. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Patrick said as he clapped his hands together. Blaine smiled as his son's mannerisms reminded him of his husband's.

"Okay first song." Blaine pressed play. A piano started with a couple of bars then a flute.

"OH! OH! Aladdin!" Patrick shouted just as the words started. 'I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid.'

"Great 2 points." Blaine said. He switched the song.

A harp scale sounded. 'Once there was a princess. Was the princess you?…' Blaine looked back at his son who had a confused thoughtful look. 'There's nobody like him, anywhere at all.'

"Do you know it?" Blaine would be surprised if Patrick got it. The boy shook his head with a pout. "Snow White." Blaine told him.

"That's not fair! I've never seen that."

"Well I get a point anyway. So 2 to 1." Blaine told him. "Are you ready for the next one?" Patrick nodded looking determined.

'Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words.'

"Little Mermaid!" Patrick said excited again.

"Good job, one more point."

"That's not fair. It started with words."

Blaine laughed. "Some of them will, but you are still ahead 3 to 1. Ready for the next one?" Patrick nodded.

Drum beat, accordion notes. 'Ma chere Mademoiselle,' "Beauty and the Beast!" Patrick shouted.

"4 to 1" 'Maybe he's right."

"Little Mermaid again!"

Piano scales up and down. Blaine would be surprised if he got this one too. He looked up as Jenney was coming toward the car. 'I'll be your candle on the water.' Jenney got into the passenger seat.

"Oh I love this song." She started to sing with it. "Hi daddy." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She didn't seem surprised to see him there and not Kurt. He supposed that she had texted Kurt already and he had told her to look for Blaine instead of him. She continued to sing.

"What's this from?" Patrick asked her.

"Um, something about a dragon. Pete's Dragon?"

"Pete's Dragon!" Patrick shouted.

"I think Jenney got that point." Blaine chuckled as he started the car. Blaine changed the song. 'HmmUmMmmMmmm. HmmUmMmmMmmm. So this is love.'

"Cinderella?" Patrick asked unsure.

"Good Job. So 5 to 1 to 1." The song changed as Blaine pulled out into traffic.

Anvil hits and violin short notes. It didn't take Jenney too long to catch on to the game.

"Snow White!" Jenney shouted.

"Good one. 5 to 3 to 1." Blaine told them. Soft hand drums two notes on a clarinet back and forth, snake rattle.

"Pocahontas." Jenney guessed again.

"You are correct. 5 to 5 to 1." Patrick looked upset that Jenney was tied with him. 'humming, Baby mine don't you cry.'

"Dumbo!" Patrick and Jenney shouted at the same time. "I won that!'

"You did not, I **so** go that."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Hey now, how 'bout a tie?" Blaine scolded all in good fun. "6 to 6 to 1. Hey do you guys want to stop at the grocery store with me?" Blaine asked them as he pulled into the store's parking lot.

"Do we have a choice?" Jenney asked. Blaine laughed and tugged on of her curls for it to spring back into place.

"Not really." Blaine put his arms around his two kids as they walked into the grocery store. "So what shall we have for dinner?" he asked them.

"Can we have pizza pockets?" Patrick asked hopefully.

Blaine patted his son's woolly curls. "Um probably not. You know your dad wouldn't approve of something so unhealthy."

"I want Thai food." Jenney put in.

"I don't." Patrick sulked.

"Actually your dad would probably really like Thai as well. We'll call for delivery later on. What shall we get for dessert?"

"You're gonna let us get dessert?" Jenney asked skeptically.

"Yes. Let's get something we can make together when we get home."

Jenney looked at her brother. "What do you think squirt?" he was still sulking about the pizza pockets and the Thai food. They were in the produce department and saw the strawberries.

"What about strawberry shortness?" He asked thinking he would get shot down again.

Blaine chuckled. "Shortcake?" Patrick nodded. Blaine questioned his daughter with his eyebrows.

"Yeah Pat that sounds really good. Right daddy!" Jenney agreed.

"I love it. Go pick out two containers of strawberries make sure there aren't any moldy ones." If he was lucky he would be able to snag a few for him and Kurt for that evening. He also had a couple of other ideas and went to the bakery. They got a few more essentials at the store and made their way home. They played their game all the way home. Patrick getting a little upset that Jenney was so good at the game. Blaine regretted a little that he started the game as the mood of his son became darker and darker.

By the time they made it home the score was Jenney 15. Patrick 12 and Blaine 3.

"Hey you two, don't go into your dad's office. Let's sit down together and get a little homework out of the way then we can make our dessert." He ushered them to the kitchen table then went to tell Kurt they had come home.

"Blainedear, you three are like a herd of elephants." Kurt told him when he had opened the office door. Blaine just chuckled noticing that Kurt was alone again. "Just keep them away from here for now."

"Yes darling. They are doing homework."

"You are my hero. How did you manage that? I fight with them for hours to do that."

"They just love me more." Blaine joked.

"Well I already knew that." Kurt deadpanned.

"I bribed them. If you must know."

"Not bribed, rewarded, Blaine rewarded. With what?" His curious husband asked.

"We are making dessert together once they are finished." he dropped his voice a little, "I'm only going to give you a small portion as I have an edible surprise later." Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly but didn't press. "Do you want to take a small break and come say hello to them? Then you can come back here and be locked up by your lonesome til dinner? I'll make sure you are not disturbed." Kurt nodded and followed the shorter man out into the kitchen of their home.

"Hi dad!" Jenney said as they emerged from the hallway.

"How's my girl?" Kurt asked as he kissed her forehead. There was a 'fine' response.

"How's my favorite boy?' Kurt asked as he kissed his forehead as well.

Patrick giggled. "That's what daddy said too." he told them. "I'm okay, but I wish we didn't have to do math." Kurt sat at the table as Blaine went to put the groceries away.

"Did anything exciting happen today?" Kurt asked the table. Jenney launched in about how all her friends were going to be busy on her birthday and that life wasn't fair and even her best friend would rather go out of town with her family than be with her on her birthday.

"I mean it's not like I am going to turn fourteen on the fourteenth ever again. That's BIG! Especially that it falls on a weekend! I'd expect my dad's to understand if it were her golden birthday. I just can't believe that they are taking her _**that**_ weekend to see her grandparents. Like they couldn't see them any other weekend. It's just SO unfair." Jenney went on.

Kurt looked over at Blaine knowingly. They had talked to Jessica already and told her about the surprise party weekend and asked her to spread the word but that no one could let Jenney know for pain of death. So it was cool that Jenney had no clue and it sounded like Jessica was taking it a step further to surprise her even more.

"So anyway since she won't be here for my actual birthday can I have a couple of friends over the weekend before?" Jenney finished her rant by asking.

"How about the weekend after?" Kurt countered. "I have a show that I am getting ready for and would help if we just have a quiet birthday party with us and then you can have some friends the next week. Is that all that happened today?" Kurt asked steering the conversation away from birthday plans.

"Well Jordan said hello to me!" She said excitedly. Kurt pursed his lips together to hold a snarky retort about how young she was but knew that she wouldn't like that and Blaine and he had an open door policy with their children and they wanted them to be comfortable talking to them about anything.

"So dad," Jenney started. "What am I getting for my birthday?" Her voice was sweet. "Did I mention it was my _golden_ birthday?"

"Blainedear, wasn't fourteen the age we would finally pay off that tower with no doors we put a down payment on when she was born?"

"Oh, right darling, come to think of it didn't it also come with a chastity belt?" Kurt nodded grinning.

"WHAT! You are horrible!"

"What's a chastity belt?" Patrick asked as Jenney turned crimson.

"Just stop talking about this!" She buried her face in her science book.

"Patrick," Kurt changed topics to allow his daughter some time to recover. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special."

"Nothing special huh.' Kurt got up to go back to his office. He still had a lot of work to do; he squeezed his son's shoulders. "Well I will probably fall off my chair the day you tell me there is something special." Kurt joked with him. "I'll see you all at dinner. Please remember that my offices are off limits for a few weeks, I have some things to get ready for so just knock and I will come to you. Got it?" He waited for confirmation from both of his kids before he left them to return to his project.

Blaine made the shortcake part of their dessert from scratch and helped Jenney and Patrick with some of their homework while it was baking. They got finished fairly quickly as they started on the rest of dessert. He put Jenney to work cutting strawberries saving the best ones aside for he and Kurt later and he put Patrick to work with the beaters in some heavy whipping cream and sugar while he called for Thai delivery.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why our kids do what you tell them the first time and I have to practically beg them. I don't think Patrick has ever willingly gone to bed for me." Kurt commented to his husband while sitting at his vanity in their en suite bathroom going through his evening moisturizing routine. Blaine was around the corner in the bedroom setting up a romantic scenario unbeknownst to his husband. He peaked his head into the bathroom.<p>

"I hope you're not jealous."

"No, just curious." Kurt actually felt like they made a really good team and that mostly had to do with how good his and Blaine's communication was. Blaine moved to stand behind his husband placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it has to do with you are the one that is here most of the time with them and I don't do that with them as much. Maybe, Patrick just likes to see how far he can push his limits with you to get a reaction. You two are more alike that I think you realize."

Blaine leaned farther down and kissed the white silky neck. "Are you going to be much longer?" Blaine whispered seductively. "I have something for you."

Kurt's eyebrows raised slightly, he knew they had semi planned this but his curiosity piqued that Blaine was being a little seductive instead of throwing him up against the wall right now. Especially after he had told Blaine he wanted to be athletic.

"Two more minutes?" Kurt asked as he reached for another bottle. Blaine tipped the taller man's head to continue his ministrations to his neck.

"Take your time. I know I will." Blaine told him. Kurt giggled then gasped as Blaine nipped his collarbone. "I love after all these years I can still get you to giggle like a little boy." Blaine voice was gruff. Kurt almost knocked him over in his haste to turn around and attach his mouth to his lover's.

Blaine didn't hesitate in picking him up bridal style to carry him to their room. "Put me down! We aren't teenagers anymore! You are going to hurt yourself." Kurt pleaded.

"You are still as light as a leaf. So not on your life." Came the comeback, and tried to reattach their lips.

"NuUh. You could trip and I'd go flying and break something. So you don't get anymore lovin' til you put me down." Kurt did wind his arms around Blaine's neck though and laid his head on his shoulder.

They rounded the corner into their bedroom suite and Kurt let out a little cry. Blaine had laid a throw blanket over their bed and it had a bowl of strawberries and another dish Kurt didn't recognize. The lights were dim and a few candles were lit strategically.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Anderson?"

"Is it working Mr. Hummel?" They very rarely reverted back to their single surnames except in times like these when they were alone.

"You have no idea." Kurt forgot his threat of no lovin' while being carried and attacked the lips of his captor. Blaine all but threw him on the bed, grateful they had a temprapedic and it didn't jostle their dishes.

* * *

><p>Kurt was too comfortable wrapped in his husband's arms to want to get up. But being a parent didn't stop and he had two kids that needed to have breakfast and taken to school. He moved and groaned feeling a little sore and stiff from the festivities of the night before.<p>

Blaine whined and tightened his grasp on the smooth body in his arms. "Don't go." he murmured. Most days Blaine already would have been out the door on his way to the office. They had a good system and Kurt liked that they had raised their kids and didn't have nannies do it for them. Kurt and Blaine had decided as they discussed the raising of their children that they wanted to be there as much as they could in their lives. Kurt had the luxury of working from home most days so he was able to be there to see them off and be there when they came home.

When Kurt was traveling for fashion week and other things having to do with his work Blaine would normally take vacation time to take over Kurt's job. It had happened a few times that they didn't work it out that way and Kristen and or Carole would step in. Kurt loved it.

"Blaine I have to get the kids to school."

"No. I don't wanna." came a mumble.

Kurt chuckled. "So you'd rather them bugging us all day?" Blaine's grip tightened. And he snuggled his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"No I guess not. How about you stay here and I'll get the kids to school then I'll be back to serve you breakfast in bed."

"Tempting…but we could get things done quicker and better if we work together as a team…" Kurt countered.

"I love how you think. But this isn't just a rouse to get me to leave the bed and we won't get back in it til tonight, is it?"

"After last night you couldn't keep me away." Kurt kissed his nose. "But you did also promise to help me plan a party."

"Can we do it in bed?" Kurt nodded. "Naked?" Kurt laughed.

"Only if you promise me we will get something planned. Now get up."

Blaine groaned and rolled out of bed Kurt following. Kurt pulled on some yoga pants and one of Blaine's shirts.

Blaine sidled up behind him kissing his neck. "Darling I thought you said we could be naked." The shorter man pouted.

"Blainedear, as much as I'm sure you would fall to pieces in ecstasy seeing me naked around the house. Our children do not need to be scarred and wish us to burn their eyes out." He twisted in his lover's arms and took two handfuls of the scrumptious naked rear end. "Now get dressed then I will find a more suitable place for said clothing when our children are safely at school." He smacked the skin sharply and Blaine whimpered.

"I'm going to go start breakfast. Will you wake Jenney and Patrick and make sure they get ready?" Blaine asked him as he left the room to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent most of the day in bed naked with Kurt's laptop. They decided on a huge surprise dance party. They secured a venue and a DJ. Kurt made a note to talk to Jessica about getting invitations out.<p>

They also decided that they would take Jenney and five of her closest friends to New York City the next day and treat them to a night on the town complete with limo, a fancy dinner, a Broadway play, and a stay in a suite at the Plaza.

Blaine called Kristen to see if she would be able to come to the party then stay with Patrick for the rest of the weekend. They wanted the weekend to be all about Jenney and her to feel like a princess. But didn't want Patrick to feel left out. They would have a spectacular weekend for his golden birthday too. Kurt actually got excited that it would be his sweet sixteen and golden birthday at the same time. Kurt had an idea of what to do for it but it was still seven years away.

Kristen told them that she wouldn't miss it for the world and would love to stay with Patrick on Saturday and Sunday.

Kurt called his dad and Carole and Finn and Rachel to see if they could come for the Friday party. They knew that Jenney would just die! Blaine loved that Kurt's planning personality came out and he got all excited. He was too cute.

Planning finished, Kurt finally let Blaine have his way and they ended up being a little more 'athletic' then they had been since college or maybe their honeymoon or maybe… well definitely since before Jenney came along.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can move." Kurt tried to raise his head just to have it fall to the pillow again… He and his husband were covered in a shiny layer of sweat.<p>

"Then don't." Blaine army crawled his upper body over to lay on Kurt's heaving chest, folding his arms over the perfect white skin and resting his chin on his forearms gazing at the face of the man under him. "Just stay here with me."

Kurt looked down his nose without lifting his head at the intense hazel eyes that were trying to look into his soul. Blaine started to trace patterns around his alabaster chest.

"Stay here with me; I'll make it worth your while." Blaine said seductively.

"Blainedear," Kurt's breath was still heavy, "I don't know what else you could do for me that could be more worth my while as our whole day has been amazing, especially that last part." He tried to lift his head again but still had no strength. "But I unfortunately have to take care of my family."

Blaine gave a couple of deep throated chuckles. "How are you going to take care of us if you can't move?"

"I'm still working on that." Kurt closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Blaine turned to rest his head and listen to the thump of a heartbeat that was still racing just a bit but slowly coming down from its high. Kurt moved to tickle the arms that were wrapped around him. But that didn't last too long as sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>"Please be quiet as you come in. Get right on your homework." Blaine told Jenney and Patrick as they pulled into the garage. "Your dad is taking a nap and I don't want him disturbed, you got me?" He looked both of them in the eye. They nodded solemnly.<p>

They got right to work on their homework as Blaine went to check on Kurt. He was still sleeping he had turned to his stomach. His flawless back on display the sheet covering just barely his hips down and he had one leg out crooked around it. He was hugging Blaine's pillow and he looked so peaceful. Blaine closed the door and went back to get his two kids a snack and figure out what to make for dinner.

"So Jenney, your dad has this big project coming up the week of your birthday and so we were wondering if you minded too much if we had just had a quiet family dinner on Friday at the restaurant of you choice?" Blaine asked and he could see her immediate disappointment followed by a mask of fake approval.

"Yeah I guess. Jessica can't come anyway and Dad said that I could have a party the next weekend right?" She asked clearly showing she wasn't getting her hopes up. "I don't know why I've been told my whole life how special a golden birthday is and when mine comes along I don't get one. My dad has to work" She said under her breath.

"Hey." Jenney looked up at her father. "Don't take this out on your dad. It is not his fault. It is just an unfortunate circumstance. We will let you have a little party or sleepover the next weekend. Okay?"

"Yes daddy." she said feeling reprimanded.

"Why is dad sleeping in the middle of the day?" Patrick asked. Blaine blushed.

"He stayed up late last night and since I didn't have to work today I let him take a nap." Patrick seemed to buy it since he turned back to his homework.

* * *

><p>Blaine came in from a long day at work. He had to prepare a deposition from his client that went way longer than he had expected. Which was why he was surprised to see Kurt's office light on. He came into the house through the garage and turned to Kurt's side of the house instead of going to bed. He was surprised to hear crying when he opened the door.<p>

"Kurt? Baby?" Blaine went in all the way. Kurt looked up at him. Angry tears running down his face. "What's wrong?"

"You need to talk to _**your son.**_" Blaine looked at him confused.

"What happened?" Kurt just had a new wave of tears start as he held up the fabric of Jenney's dress that had been cut up into almost ribbons. The dress completely ruined. Blaine was at a loss for what to say. He just stared at the hard work of his husband down the drain.

"Why would he do this? He's old enough to know better. I asked them to not come in here. Blaine, the party is this weekend. I just wanted it to be perfect for her. I don't know that I'll be able to get another one as spectacular finished in time. I'll have to spend all day and all night in here." Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms.

"What did you do?"

"I sent him to his room. I couldn't think and I didn't want to say something I would regret. Then I came here and kind of let Jenney fend for herself. Tracy is bringing me more material in the morning but I really don't know what I am going to do."

"We'll take it one step at a time. I will take them to school tomorrow and pick them up so you can work as long as you need. Then we will sit Patrick down together and get to the bottom of this." Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "Alright, let's go to bed. There is nothing more we can do tonight." He moved his arm to Kurt's shoulder and guide him to their room. Blaine just held his husband as he fell asleep.

Kurt woke early the next morning refreshed. Tracy was coming early with more fabric and a few of his staff members to see if he could get some of his dress done quicker. Jenney and Patrick said goodbye as Blaine rushed them out the door to school. Blaine took off to New York to his office to get a few hours in the office before he was back to pick them up.

Jenney had gone to Jessica's house for the afternoon so Blaine and Kurt could talk to Patrick about his behavior. The family sat at the table. Kurt looked to Blaine to start them off still not trusting himself to say anything hurtful to his son.

"Patrick do you have something to tell us?" Blaine asked looking over at him.

"No." came the quiet answer. Kurt put the mangled dress on the table. Patrick bowed his head looking like he was going to cry. Just shaking his head looking at his knees.

"Patrick, we need to know why you went into your dad's office after you were told not to and after you told your dad and me that you wouldn't go in there. Your dad had to get that finished by this weekend and now he has to do so much more work and he has to have his employees' work more then they were supposed to as well so they don't get to be with their families like they should have been. Now we need to know what is happening with you so we can understand." Blaine took Patrick's and Kurt's hands.

"Nothing!" Patrick almost shouted.

"Patrick! This dress and a number of other things in my office suggest that this is not nothing." Kurt said through his teeth.

Patrick looked up at him with tears welling in his eyes. "Patrick, tell us what is the matter? What is going on with you? Let us help you. We love you so much and we just need to understand." Blaine told him. "Patrick is there something going on at school?" Patrick shook his head too quickly.

"Patrick your dad and I were not born yesterday. And we've had our fair share of bad things happen to us at school so we can tell when things aren't going so good." Blaine was kind of bluffing but he knew it would get Patrick to open up and tell them what was happening.

"Ugh fine. There's just this boy named Craig and he says that his mom and dad say we aren't a real family because I don't have a mom. And that I shouldn't have been able to be adopted by you cuz you are two boys. Dad." he looked right at Kurt, tears brimming in both their eyes. "I wanted to punch him. But I didn't cuz I knew you wouldn't like that. We are a real family and you love me more than a mom would, don't you?" Kurt gathered him in his arms as the boy burst into tears.

Blaine wrapped his arms around both of them. They shared a family hug. When the sobs had subsided Kurt looked at Blaine to take the reins because they both knew Kurt would have a hard time getting the words out.

"Patrick, you listen to me." Blaine started. He moved his son to his lap putting his arms around him. Kurt took one of Patrick's hands and put his other around his husband.

"You are our world. You and Jenney! We love you more than anyone else could. You are our child. I am glad that you thought about your dad and his feelings before you hit that boy. You did the right thing in that. Patrick," Blaine rested his cheek on the top of his ebony tight curls. "You are an amazing boy and we are so glad you are in our family. You have your dad and me and there is nothing we wouldn't do for you. The laws of the state say that we could adopt you and we have never regretted it once. Do you hear me? We love you!

"We hope that you guys never question how much we love you both. We hope that you will be courteous of others and their families and not let their ignorance push you into the same behavior they are giving."

"Patrick, I love you so much, don't ever forget that, but why did you take your frustrations out on my work? I am so glad that you didn't hit that boy, but I _need_ to know why you did this." Kurt picked up the semblance of the dress on the table. There were tears still threatening in Kurt's eyes.

"Daddy, Dad…" Patrick didn't know how to start. "I was just so mad, I'm sorry, and I came home yesterday and there didn't know what to do…and then I heard dad talking on the phone saying that he didn't care what they did with me because you both would be with Jenney and her friends and it was her time. And I thought that what Craig said was true and you didn't want me anymore." Blaine looked at Kurt confused. Kurt immediately knew the conversation Patrick had over heard and decided to let their son in on the secret of the surprise party.

Looking at Blaine calmly then took both hands of his son so he would look at him. "Patrick look at me." Kurt gently demanded. "You are part of this family whether you like it or not. You're kind of stuck with us. But there is nothing, do you hear me? Nothing, that you could do that would make us want to give you away. Okay?" Patrick nodded, with silent tears streaming, to show he understood.

"Now what I am going to tell you is a big secret and you cannot tell Jenney at all okay." Patrick nodded again. "Jenney has a very special birthday on Friday right?"

"Yeah, but you have a big show so we're just gonna have a family dinner. Then she gets a couple of friends over the next weekend."

"Well actually that is what we told Jenney and you for a surprise. All of Jenney's friends, well practically her whole school, and Grandma Kristen and Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole and Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel, are all coming for the surprise party."

Patrick's eyes lit up at the news. "The conversation you overheard was me talking to Grandma Kristen because on Saturday and Sunday your daddy and I are taking Jenney and some of her friends to New York. Grandma Kristen is going to stay with you. We wanted it to be a surprise. I was telling your grandma that I didn't care what she planned to do with you because it was going to be yours and her special time together."

"I get to spend the weekend with Grandma Kristen!" Patrick said excitedly.

"Yes Patrick, but we haven't discussed this dress." Patrick's face fell as Blaine picked up the material. "Your dad doesn't have a show this weekend. This was going to be Jenney's birthday present and now it is ruined. Your dad worked really hard to make something really special for your sister. Now I want you to go to your room while your dad and I discuss this because there is going to be a punishment. I want you to think about what you think your punishment should be. We'll call you down in a little bit." Patrick got off of Blaine's lap and started to walk out of the kitchen. He turned at the door.

"Dad," Kurt turned to look at him and Patrick ran back and hugged his dad. "I'm really, really sorry that I ruined Jenney's dress." He cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you for your apology Patrick. Now go to your room and we'll call you in a bit." Patrick walked to his room.

"So…?" Blaine asked getting up and pouring himself and Kurt some coffee. Kurt looked forlorn. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded slightly. "I don't understand people Blaine. It's 2035! Why can't people just mind their own buisness and leave others alone? They're passing predjudices off to their children. And it is fair to ours." Blaine realized that Kurt was talking about Craig and his family.

"I don't know darling. We only have control over what we teach our children, and hopefully they will turn out better than Craig. Now...what shall we do with _our_ son?" There were shining tears in Kurt's eyes as he nodded and kissed Blaine's lips gently.

"I want to see what he comes up with on his own. I think he'll be harder on himself than we think. But I do think his weekend privileges with Kristen should be revoked. He should be grounded." Blaine was nodding. "Kristen had called to ask if it was okay to take him to Six Flags but I think now that will not be on the table."

"I agree. I'll tell Kristen. So shall we call him back down and see what she comes up with?" Blaine agreed

"Yes." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he got up and walked to the stairs. He called for Patrick to come back down. They sat at the table again.

"So Patrick. What do you think you deserve for what you did?" Blaine asked him.

"Well I am really sorry." Patrick countered.

"We understand that Patrick, but that doesn't take away from the fact that this dress and a lot of the other stuff in your dad's office is ruined."

"I know." the reply was sheepish. "Um, I should be grounded."

"Okay what does that include?" Blaine asked him.

"No friends or TV for a month? And I guess that I should probably not be able to have Grandma Kristen stay with me." He said it really quiet like he knew he deserved not being able to see anyone that would bring him happiness.

"Patrick here is what is going to happen." Kurt said a little sternly. Blaine reached and laid his hand over his lover's to calm him. "You are grounded for two weeks. That means no friends, TV, games, or phone." Patrick nodded. "Your grandma Kristen will still be here with you for the weekend." Patrick's mood lightened. "But…" His face fell again. "She was going to take you to Six Flags which will not be happening anymore. You will just have to stay here. Okay."

Patrick nodded again in agreement. "Now I want you to give me your phone and go get your homework started." The young boy went to get up.

"First give your daddy and me a hug." Patrick fell into Kurt's arms. "I love you Patrick don't ever forget that okay."

"I love you too dad." He turned to hug Blaine. "I love you too daddy."

"Patrick, you have no idea how much I love you." Patrick went to grab his school bag.

"Patrick." He turned to Kurt's voice. "If you spoil the surprise for Jenney you will have a bigger punishment do you understand?"

"Yes dad. Can I still go to her party?"

"Yes, but as soon as it is over you will come back here and that's it. Got it."

"Thanks dad, and I'm really sorry."

* * *

><p>Friday came. Blaine worked a half day. Kurt had worked around the clock as was exhausted so he slept most of the morning and Blaine woke him when he came in.<p>

They had coordinated with Kristen and Carole to be at the party ahead of time to guide traffic. They knew from Jessica that Jenney was still in the dark about everything. She was 'supposed' to leave for her grandparent's directly after school which put Jenney in a foul mood.

Kurt and Blaine had told her that they would have a family dinner at a restaurant of her choice and she chose The Melting Pot a fondue place. Then as soon as dinner was over Kurt would be on a plane for his show.

The kids got home from school and Kurt was frantically working in his offices with his staff like he had been all week, Jenney thinking he was just getting ready for his stupid show that was more important than her golden birthday.

"I'm going to my room." she said in a huff to Blaine as they came in from the garage.

"Baby girl." Blaine snagged her by her shoulders. "Hang on for a sec. Go into the living room for a little bit, I'm going to get your dad. Patrick go with her." The two kids went one way and Blaine went the other.

"Kurt, we're home." He told husband and as he went into the offices. Kurt looked frantic.

"What if she doesn't like it Blaine?"

"She is going to love it darling." He kissed his cheek. "Come on let's go, they're waiting. And I know that you will want to take as much time on her hair and makeup as you can get."

"Oh you are right. Let's go." Kurt gingerly took a large box off his desk that was wrapped in purple and green with a beautiful fabric bow. The men walked hand in hand to the living room.

Jenney was sitting gloomily on the couch. Patrick kicking his feet back and forth looking bored. Jenney immediately perked up as she saw the present.

"Happy Birthday Jenney." Kurt placed the large present on her lap. "I'm really sorry about this weekend."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I've been such a snot." Kurt smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Blaine followed his gestured also offering his birthday wishes. They sat across from their children. "Open your present!" Kurt transformed into his seventeen year old self and started bouncing in his seat while clapping his hands.

Jenney didn't waste any time in ripping the wrapping off the package. Kurt looking slightly appalled at the trait she received from her father.

Jenney lifted the lid of the box to reveal the newly made dress. Jenney's jaw dropped as she tenderly lifted the fabric out of the box. The silky blue and green material flowed and glided through her fingers. "Dad, this is amazing." Jenney whispered.

"Let's go get it on so you can wear it tonight to dinner." Kurt said excitedly. "I can do your hair and makeup!"

"Really! Yes let's go!" She excitedly got up channeling her father, Kurt was surprised that she didn't jump on the furniture in her excitement. "I can't believe that I actually get to wear a Anderson-Hummel design! I should go call Jessica right now!" her face fell as she remembered that her best friend was on her way out of town.

"Not only is it a Anderson-Hummel design." Blaine told her in a stage whisper. "It is a one of a kind, will never hit the runway."

Jenney threw her arms around Blaine's "Thank you daddy!" she kissed his cheek.

Blaine laughed. "I don't think that I did much."

"Thank you dad." Jenney engulfed Kurt in a hug as well. "I love you so much!"

"Let's go get you ready!" Kurt chuckled. "Blainedear please make sure that you and Patrick are ready to go in two hours." He ushered Jenney to her room.

When they emerged Blaine hardly recognized his daughter. "You look so grown up, beautiful."

"Daddy, don't mess me up!" she said pushing him away squeeling a little.

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the family walked into the dance hall. Jenney had suspected something when they pulled up in front of a dance club instead of the restaurant she had chosen. Jenney burst into tears at the surprise completely taken off guard. Everyone she knew was there and definitely some she didn't know.<p>

The party was in full swing, a spectacular dinner had been served. Jenney's dress was a big success she felt amazing in it. Both Kurt and Blaine had sung a few times. They were now dancing and Jenney was having the time of her life.

"Jenney." Kurt twirled his daughter around. "I love you. I'm glad that you are having fun."

"Thank you dad, for everything this dress. This party. Having Jessica here…" She started to tear up. "I know you probably have to go soon, but thank you so much." They hugged each other tight. Blaine saw and came up to the two wrapping his arms around the two in a bear hug. "Thank you daddy!" Jenney said as she felt his arms.

"We love you baby girl." Blaine told her. She pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"When do you have to leave for your show dad?"

"Well actually, your dress was the only thing that I had a deadline for." He turned to Blaine. "Should we tell her now or make her wait?"

"Tell me what?" Jenney asked excitedly. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well…I don't know…" Kurt started evasively. Jenney playfully smacked his he dad's shoulder. "Okay, okay! I don't have a show. Your daddy and I are taking you and five of your friends to New York City for the weekend. We had Jessica let us know who you would like the most to come. We had an idea but just wanted to be sure without spoiling the surprise." Jenney was trying her hardest to keep her dignity so as not to ruin her dress. But wanted to jump on the table or something!

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Jessica noticed Jenney's excited demeanor.

"Did they tell you? I have been going out of my mind to keep this a secret! So I told your dads that it would be you and me, Monica, Hayley, Christine, and Travis. I hope that's going to be okay!" Jenney immediately nodded. And the two hurried away to let the other four guests know that Jenney had been told.

The party wound down and Kurt and Blaine took their sleepy family home. Jessica came to stay the night and the other four were told to be at their home by nine-thirty the next morning. Kristen also came to their house just to be there for one less stresser for Kurt. Burt and Carole had decided to stay with Finn and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Jenney was bouncing off the walls with excitement the next morning. She woke early despite having gone to bed really late the night before. She walked down the hall to her dads' room and knocked.<p>

Kurt opened the door already dressed immaculately. "Good morning, baby girl." He said as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning dad. Morning daddy." She was chipper. Blaine was sitting up in bead rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mmmmnng." He then flopped back down onto his back and Jenney laughed at him.

"What's up Jenney?" Kurt asked her.

"I was just wondering what I should pack for the weekend."

"Something for everything, dinner, a play, sightseeing, a swim suit. Whatever else you think we could probably do or you want to do we will."

Jenney looked into the room and noticed three suitcases out. One she could tell was filled with clothes for her dad. Another had his shoes and skin products, it looked like the last one was still being packed with her daddy's clothes. She knew on big things like this her dad would be dressing her daddy in appropriate attire, or what he deemed appropriate to be seen in public with the famous fashion designer Kurt Anderson-Hummel. She smiled as the thought.

"Will you come look at what I choose?" Jenney asked Kurt.

"Absolutely honey."

"Thanks dad." She smiled brightly and scampered off.

* * *

><p>The limos arrived at ten sharp. All of Jenney's friends had arrived hyped up on adrenaline. Kurt and Blaine decided to let Jenney and her friends to be in a limo by themselves and Blaine and Kurt would take one following behind as to not cramp each others styles.<p>

The teenager's limo was stalked with sodas and junk food which they whole heartedly took advantage of. Blaine and Kurt's had been stocked with champainge. They felt it was a little too early for alcohol so they made use of the hour and a half drive in other ways.

The limos pulled in front of The Plaza and the six kids in the first limo almost fainted, and if the divider had been down the limo driver would definitely be deaf. The doorman opened their door and the six teenagers tried their hardest to be like dignified celebrities. They all waited on the curb not really knowing what to do as Jenney's dads were let out of the second limo. There was definitely a tip passed off as the party was let into the grand foyer of The Plaza. Jenney and her friends were told to stay there while Blaine and Kurt went to check them in.

They were led to the most amazing suite any of the kids have ever seen. "This is so amazing!" Jessica exclaimed along with excited murmurs of Jenney's other friends.

"Alright everyone gather round." Blaine called as the bellhops were bringing in luggage. "Alright everyone grab your bags and take them to your room which is to the right, then come back here so we can let you know what is going on for the weekend."

Each teenager grabbed a bag and made their way through the sitting room and small kitchen to the closed door. Jenney opened it to a large clean white room. There were two queen size beds along with a couch that probably had a pull out bed and there was also a trundle folded up in the corner.

"So we were thinking two could share each large bed, Travis you get either the couch or the trundle and one of the other ladies gets the other." Blaine told them. "The bathroom is through that door there. So put your suitcases up and be back out here in five minutes." Blaine left them to it.

Kurt had taken care of the bellhop and was already in the other room hanging up his clothes as Blaine walked in with his suitcase.

"Hey thanks for packing for me." Blaine told his husband setting down his bag and wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his love kissing his neck.

"You're welcome Blainedear." Kurt replied leaning into the kiss. "Shall we go tell these kiddos what they have to look forward to in the next two days?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the sitting area and pulled him into his lap while they waited for Jenney and her friends to come back out. They were all about to bounce out of their skin. Kurt suspected the junk food and caffeine from the hour and a half limo ride.

The six teenagers excitedly gathered around the two grownups.

"You know." Travis said as they were all getting settled. Travis had spiky blonde hair and at fourteen was already almost as tall as Kurt. He was stylish and Kurt was reminded of himself. "I hope that when I'm old like you two, my partner and I are just as cute as you are." Kurt looked like he had been slapped in the face but recovered quickly. Blaine gently squeezed his knee.

"You don't look old. It's just the perception of a fourteen year old kid." Blaine whispered with a soft chuckle. Louder to the kids he addressed them. "So we are so happy that you could all come for Jenney's birthday weekend. Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Monica exclaimed for the group. "Thank you Jenney's dads so much we are all so excited for this."

"We're glad. So are you ready to hear what we've got going on?" They all nodded their eyes shining. "Okay then we thought we would start with lunch at Hard Rock Café. Then we'll go shopping for a little while on 5th Avenue. Then we'll come back here for everyone to get ready and we'll start the evening down in the Plaza dining room then on to Broadway for a play!" Kurt was just as excited as the teenagers who were all jumping around hugging each other.

"Alright so if this is what you're wearing out on the town to go shopping then we can go." Kurt looked at Blaine like he had lost his mind. "If not then I would go change right now. You have ten minutes." Blaine told them more for Kurt's benefit than the others. They all hopped up and rushed to their perspective rooms. Blaine sauntered after his husband.

"Ten minutes, really Blaine? I've never gotten ready in ten minutes in my life."

"Well you'd better hurry then. You already know what you're going to wear. You've known for a couple of weeks." Kurt gave him a 'that-is-SO-not-the-point' look. Blaine just laughed and proceeded to change in what Kurt had packed for him. He went to see what the kitchen had stocked for them just in case he would be there a while. He could never tell with Kurt in one room and Travis and Jessica in the other.

Slowly one by one the tenants started trickling out of the rooms. Kurt obviously being the last one. His hair completely coifed a different way. Blaine sure loved that stylish man.

* * *

><p>To say the Anderson-Hummel's were generous would be an understatement. Each kid got a new outfit from their excursion to 5th Avenue along with a little trinket for Kristen and Patrick.<p>

By the time the party was at the entrance of the Plaza dining room they were all dressed to the nines and on their best behavior. Their posture better and more polite than fourteen year olds usually were. Blaine and Kurt, hand in hand, led the way behind the hostess to a large round table. Blaine ordered himself and Kurt each a glass of Pinot Noir and each of the kids ordered a blended virgin pina coloda or daiquiri. The perused the menu and all decided on what looked the best. They were all enjoying their meal and company.

Jenney kept thanking her dads for such and amazing weekend. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And this filet mignon was to die for. Her dad didn't let her eat too much red meat but when her daddy ordered steak she felt she could too. And it was pure heaven.

Before too long, after a discrete raspberry crème brulee with a single candle. She was so glad they were in a fancy restaurant and they didn't sing to her. The party pushed back from the table and made it out to the limo parked outside to take them to the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway.

Her dads decided to ride with them this time and it was so funny to watch them try to be cool with her friends. Okay just her daddy was trying to be cool, her dad just sat back and enjoyed watching.

She noticed he got like that when he drank alcohol, just kind of peaceful. He didn't drink too often. Her daddy said it was because he couldn't hold it properly. Whatever that meant.

There were a few paparazzi outside the theatre when they exited the limo a hazard of having a famous parent. But Kurt and Blaine ushered them in while answering the few questions like pros.

For her and all but Hayley this was their first Broadway play. Her dads couldn't have picked a better one, of course it was the classic Broadway experience and it was spectacular.

All too soon it was over and they were back at the Plaza. "Hey kiddos," Blaine told them as they entered their suite. "I'm taking this one to bed." He put his arm around Kurt's waist. "Just keep it down out here okay."

"And if you play spin the bottle, make sure your crush doesn't kiss the gay boy-stealer." Kurt scoffed. Blaine swatted his arm.

"Seriously Kurt? That was over twenty-five years ago. Are you going to ever let me forget that?"

"Probably not. Maybe you should make it up to me." The teenagers were all baffled at the two men not getting the inside joke. Kurt walked off to their side of the hotel suite.

"Jenney keep it down okay. And don't stay up too late. The kitchen is stocked with lots of snacks so feel free to help yourselves." Jenney ran up and hugged her daddy.

"Thank you so much! I love you. Tell dad too."

"Love you too baby girl. Have a fun night and don't leave the suite. There's plenty to do in here or your room okay."

"Yes daddy." With that Blaine left to see where his husband had got to. Blaine could hear the en suite jetted tub being filled and smiled.

He kissed the back of Kurt's neck who was washing the grime of the New York City air off his face. "Mmm, I love when you do that." Kurt told him. "I was hoping I could interest you in a bath." Kurt turned to face Blaine. His fingers traveled up Blaine's torso and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I would love that." Blaine sighed. Kurt made good time on the buttons. Caressing his soft hands over Blaine's chest.

"Why don't you go get in," Kurt drew him in for a kiss slow and sensual. "I'll be just a minute." Kurt told him turning back around to his reflection. Blaine groaned as he kissed his neck again. He made his way over to the tub around the corner dropping articles of clothing off of his body on his way.

* * *

><p>"So what shall we do?" Jenney asked her friends they had changed into their pajamas and were sitting on the two beds.<p>

"Well I don't know what your dads were talking about but spin the bottle would just be weird!" Christine commented her dark red hair pulled into a tight ballerina bun. They all nodded their approval of that.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Travis suggested, he and his best friend Monica were cuddling on the end of one of the beds.

"Yeah that could be fun." They all agreed. "I'll start. Um, Jessica?"

"Truth."

"K, what are three qualities your future spouse should have?" he asked the fake blonde.

"Definitely rich! Have you seen this place?" They all nodded their agreement. "I could definitely get used to this, um, handsome and can dance." She told them. "Okay Hayley, T or D"

"Truth."

"How many people have you kissed?"

Hayley smiled. "Two."

"Who?" Jessica asked a follow up question.

"Kevin from summer camp when I was eight or nine and my lab partner Eli." she blushed. "Jenney Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll choose dare. Be nice."

"Okay lick Jessica's whole face." Everyone laughed and Jenney took Jessica's face in her hands and licked her all around. All to some ewws and shivers.

The game went on for about ten minutes, Jenney had been asked if she had ever walked in on her dads. Answer. No, but she had heard them once. On one of Monica's turns to asked, she chose Travis who picked dare.

"I dare you to go break into the mini bar." Travis got a devious smile.

"Oh I don't know guys." Jenney started but Travis was already out the door and to the cabinet. He didn't have to do much to open the cabinet as it was not locked. Things went steadily downhill from there. The dares got more daring so to speak and they did get quite a bit louder as they pretty much drank their way through the mini bar.

About two in the morning they had all passed out, Blaine went in to check on them. They would definitely be having a talk with them in the morning. He hoped their hangovers were killers.

"Well baby, our daughter and her friends are all drunk off their asses in the other room passed out." Blaine told him crawling onto the bed and into his husband's arms.

"I knew we should have checked on them sooner." Kurt chastised him.

"Like you don't remember having parties like that when were their age."

"Please, I remember you getting that way. Okay me once but we found out that I couldn't handle that. Did you see what that one glass of wine did to me tonight?"

"Well I still think you're adorable that you can't hold you liqueur." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"So what shall we do with our inebriated friends in there." Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"I just hope they have monster hangovers so they never want to drink again." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes there is that. But we can't drop them off with their parents like that. They'll think we are horrible parents." Kurt groaned.

"Well we kind of are." Blaine laughed. Kurt hit him. "I honestly didn't think they would do this this early. But they'll be okay it looks like they didn't drink as much as they could have. It looks like since it was their first time drinking they passed out before they got too drunk."

"But they still got drunk on our watch."

Blaine kissed him. "It'll be okay. Shall we get some rest?"

Kurt nodded. "I suppose." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>It was a late morning for everyone. Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on the couch watching a pay per view drinking the coffee that Kurt had brewed for them as the kids in the other room pretty much rolled out looking like death. Probably feeling like death too.<p>

Blaine smirked at them as they all came out falling on the floor commenting on how they wished they could die.

Once they were all in the sitting area of the suite Blaine speaking loud called them to attention, which they really didn't like. The grownups got the story of the Truth of Dare party and how the alcohol had been introduced and were all given reprimands of how irresponsible it was of them.

Jenney commented how it had just turned into a 'I dare you to drink this or drink that until they had all passed out. Not so much fun come to think of it.

In the end they all apologized to Kurt and Blaine and were told they would all have some sort of community service at the Anderson-Hummel house as punishment. They all felt like they got off way better that they deserved.

Kurt had planned to give them all facials at the Plaza Spa but decided against it as they were pretty much walking zombies. Blaine told him to go get his and he would get them breakfast and baby sit while Kurt was relaxing. Kurt, excited to be pampered escaped with little persuasion.

By the time the party left the city the kids were looking halfway normal. Kurt was glowing and Blaine couldn't wait to get his husband alone in the back of their limo for another hour and a half drive. If he said so himself he had been very satisfied lately. The occupants of the other limo just slept.

* * *

><p>"Patrick. Kristen. We're home." Kurt called out. The two were nowhere to be found. They heard noises coming from the basement and Blaine and Kurt made their way down to find a ginormous fort made out of blankets and chairs and the pool table.<p>

"Knock knock. Is anyone home?" Blaine called out laughing.

"Help! He has me prisoner!" Kristen laughed out.

"I don't either!" Patrick sounded shocked. Kristen stuck her head out the 'door.' Her hair was a static mess and she had no makeup on and was dressed in sweats.

"Give us just a minute we'll be right up." She told them before dicking back in the tent. Blaine and Kurt laughed and retreated back up the stairs. Jenney had gone up to bed saying she didn't feel so good. It smelled like Kristen had something baking in the oven. Kurt walked over to see and was surprised to see dinner for them.

"I figured you wouldn't want to cook anything when you got home so I made dinner." Kristen said as she came into the kitchen. "How was your weekend?" she asked putting her arms around Blaine's waist in a hug which she didn't let go of. They just stood like that as the three of them conversed.

"It was so much fun. Until the kids got into the mini bar for their Truth or Dare game." Kurt told her. Kristen laughed. "How was yours? Was Patrick good for you."

"Patrick was an angel, I do have to say it is hard to entertain someone who can't leave the house or watch TV. So we played some board games then built a fort. We've been playing down there most of yesterday and today. Only surfacing for food.

Patrick came in then. "Hi dad! Hi Daddy!" He hugged each of them. "Grandma Kristen's the best baby sitter ever!"

"Glad you approve." Kristen told him kissing his ebony woolly curls.

"What do you say we sit down for dinner and we can all tell each other how our weekends were." Blaine suggested. There was and excited consent from all parties.

FIN


End file.
